Royal Problems
by meowmeow16
Summary: Numbuh 3 happens to be a Japanese Princess! It happens to be that Japanese Princesses have to be married by the age of 10! Can Numbuh 4 stop the wedding bells? Finished!
1. The Royal Pain

"_Royal Problems" _

**CHAPTER 1 **

The Royal Pain

"La la la la la la la la la la la!" sang the beautiful, Japanese girl, as she was skipping around the treehouse, her hair flowing in the wind. She was just doing what she normally does, skipping around the treehouse, checking out what the other operatives were doing. First, she saw Numbuhs' 4 and 2 playing video games. Numbuh 4 was winning.

"Whatcha' doin'?" asked Numbuh 3.

"What does it look like we're doin'?" said Numbuh 4. "Just go away! You're messing me up!" Numbuh 3 walked away, sadly. Then she came across Numbuh 1 in his room.

"Whatcha' doin'?" she asked.

"NUMBUH 3!" he yelled. "I HAVE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO, SO LEAVE!" Numbuh 3, once again, walked away, sadly. Then she saw Numbuh 5 in her room, listening to music.

"Whatcha' doin'?" asked the Japanese girl.

"Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 5. "First, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 ask me to play video games, and now this! Can't I listen to my music in peace? Go play with someone else." Once again, Numbuh 3 walked away, sadly. Then Numbuh 3 decided to go to her house.

"I'm leaving to go to my house!" she yelled. Nobody noticed. Numbuh 3 felt unwanted. Nobody would play with her. She wondered if her sister would reject her, too. But it was better to try then sit around doing nothing. So she was off.

She arrived at her house 2 minutes later. She came across her sister, playing with Rainbow Monkeys.

"Whatcha' doin'?" asked the Japanese 10-year-old.

"KUKI!" yelled Mushi. "I AM TRYING TO HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Numbuh 3, once again, walked away, sadly. Then she saw her mom.

"Kuki," Mrs. Sanban said. "I have something to tell you."

"Finally!" yelled Numbuh 3. "At least someone will hang-out with me! My friends were all too busy, and Mushi wanted me to leave her alone!"

"Well I want to talk to you about something," said her mom. "You see, Japanese girls get married around the age of 14. You are only 10, but, well, you are a Japanese princess."

"WHAT!" yelled the royal 10-year-old. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Mrs. Sanban said, "Well, your father and I didn't feel like you were ready when you were younger."

Kuki said, "I guess that makes me the royal pain, according to my friends and sister."


	2. A Princess, Engagement, And Fainting

**CHAPTER 2 **

A Princess, Engagement, And Fainting

"Don't be so down," said Mrs. Sanban. "There is one thing I haven't told you yet."

"What?" asked Numbuh 3.

"You happen to be engaged to the prince of Japan," said Mrs. Sanban.

"I'm getting married?" asked Numbuh 3. Mrs. Sanban nodded her head. "Who is the prince of Japan?" asked Kuki.

"We don't know," said Mrs. Sanban. "All we know is that the Japanese Inspectors are coming, and that if you aren't married in time, we will have to give up our name as the rulers of Japan. A regular Japanese girl can marry whenever she wants to, but you have to be married by the age of 10. I only said that Japanese girls normally get married around the age of 14 because that is when I was married."

"But you said that Japanese princesses have to be married by the age of 10!" said Numbuh 3.

"I know," said Mrs. Sanban. "But I wasn't a Japanese princess. I married a Japanese prince! Japanese princes have to be married by the age of 14."

"Alright, mom!" said Princess Kuki. "I'm going to my friends' house!" and then she left. She thought, _"Maybe I should tell my friends! YEAH! They'll all be so jealous! Especially Wally! I want him to be the most jealous person of them all! Then, maybe if he has the same feelings as I do, he'll confess! Oh no! If he does confess, then I can tell him, but I won't get to marry him! NO!" _

She arrived at the Treehouse. When she opened the door,her team was right in front of her. They looked really mad.

"NUMBUH 3!" yelled Numbuh 1. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE JUST HAD TO GO ON A MISSION WITHOUT YOU! WE FAILED BECAUSE WE DIDN'T HAVE SOMEONE TO DISTRACT THE ENEMY!"

"Well, SORRY!" said the Japanese girl. "I gave you a warning that I was leaving, but you didn't listen! No one ever listens tothe Japanese princess!"

"WHAT!" the team said.

"That's right!" yelled Numbuh 3. "I had a talk with my mom and she told me that I was a Japanese princess! Oh, and one more thing…I'M GETTING MARRIED FOR REAL!"

"WHAT!" said Numbuhs' 1, 2, and 5. Numbuh 3 didn'tsay anything because sheclosed her eyes, and had her arms crossed. Numbuh 4's jaw fell like a brick, his eyes were wide, and he lost his voice. His dream of being married to Numbuh 3 crumbled beneath him. He fainted.


	3. My Friend, The Murderer

**CHAPTER 3 **

My Friend, The Murderer

"Where am I?" asked Numbuh 4, weakly. "Where's everyone!"

"Calm down, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 5. "We're all here except the Japanese Princess!"

"NUMBUH 3!" yelled Numbuh 4. "Where is she?"

"She went back home," said Numbuh 1. "She said she had to get ready for her wedding, get the bouquet, the dress, make the cake, send out the invitations, blah, blah, blah!"

"Don't say that about her!" yelled Numbuh 4. "You're just jealous because you already have a girlfriend, and she's not as pretty as Numbuh 3! I bet you're using Lizzie as a cover-up because you are really in love with Numbuh 3!"

"You're right, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 1. "But I'm not going to letanyone marry Numbuh 3! I will be the one to marry Numbuh 3! I will not allow her to marry anyone but ME! SHE'S MINE! AND I'M GOING TO GET RID OF YOU WHILE I HAVE THE CHANCE! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then Numbuh 1 pulled something shiny out of his pocket. It gleamed as the sun hit it. It was… it was… it was…

"NUMBUH 4! WATCH OUT! IT'S A DAGGER!" screamed Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 swung it at Numbuh 4, but Numbuh 4 dodged it. This made Numbuh 1 even angrier, and crazier. He swung it at Numbuh 4, and he dodged again. Numbuh 1 was too crazy now. Foam was coming out of his mouth, his veins on his head were bulging, and his eyes were filled with fire! This time he charged at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4, once again, dodged it. This was ridiculous. Numbuh 1 was too crazy to keep his aim. He kept on missing. We always thought he was crazy, but not this crazy!

"ONLY I CAN MARRY NUMBUH 3! NO ONE ELSE!" he screamed. Numbuh 1 swung at him, Numbuh 4 dodged it, but the dagger sliced through part of his shoulder!

"NUMBUH 4!" yelled Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 threw Numbuh 4 against the wall. He had no escape.

Numbuh 1 said, "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" yelled Numbuh 1.

_"Numbuh 1 is right, the time has come," _thought Numbuh 4. _"With Numbuh 3 getting married, there is no reason to live, because I am not the groom." _

**(A/N: Ooh… Will Numbuh 4 die? Will Numbuh 3 be stuck with a lazy bum for the rest of her life? Will Numbuh 1 become so crazy that he'll kill all of the boys and men in the world, so there is no competition, so he will be the only boy left to marry Numbuh 3? The questions will be answered in due time. Oh, and I've decided to make a contest! At the end of this story, all the questions will be answered. If you answer all the questions above, for my next story, the winner will have an original character named after them! (You have to tell me what name you want if you don't want your real name to be in the story, but if you do want your real name, you have to tell me it.) When you review the answers, (I will know who put the answers down first, so no fighting) review the answers with what chapter you found them in. You can only win if you put down the right answers with the right chapters, and you have to be the first person who put it down, to win. Remember, review the answers at the end of the story!)**


	4. Reasoning Doesn't Always Work

**CHAPTER 4 **

Reasoning Doesn't Always Work 

Numbuh 1 was about to slice Numbuh 4 in half when Numbuh 4 kicked him in the unpleasant spot.

"YAGH!" said Numbuh 1.

"Ouch," said Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. Numbuh 4 snatched the dagger from Numbuh 1's hand. He used a flame-thrower to dispose of it.

"I have many more!" screamed Numbuh 1. "And someday, I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Numbuhs 2,4, and 5 jet-packed out of the treehouse.

"Let's go over to Numbuh 3's house and try to reason with her!" said Numbuh 4.

"Why?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Maybe we can reason with her!"

"Numbuh 5 says we'll try," said Numbuh 5. "But we ain't gonna win. Oh Numbuh 4! We forgot to tell you! She's getting married to the Prince of Japan."

"We'll try anyway," said Numbuh 4. "But now that you mention who he is, something about him is a little bit fishy. I can't put my finger on it."

"Me two," said Numbuh 2. "Something weird is going on, and I can't place my finger on it."

"Numbuh 5 can't either," said Numbuh 5. "Let's go and figure this out later." So they flew to her house. They arrived one minute later. Numbuh 4 rang the doorbell. Mushi answered it.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to see Kuki." Mushi looked kinda nervous. She took out a bunch of cards in her pocket.

"Kuki… is not…here right now…and will…not be back… until…uh…uh…Kuki!" Mushi read in a monotone voice. "What's this word?"

"Never mind," said Numbuh 3. "You already blew it." Mushi ran up to her room, and Numbuh 3 let Numbuhs 2,4, and 5 in. "Why are you guys here?" she asked. "And where's Numbuh 1?"

"Back at the treehouse, getting another dagger, to kill all the men in the world, so he is the only one left, so you have to marry him." Said Numbuh 5.

"He's crazy! Even if he was the only man on Earth, I would never marry a man who does things like that!" said Numbuh 3.

"Is that how you feel about your husband-to-be?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Well, I don't know who he is, so I don't know," said Numbuh 3. "Why do you ask?"

"There's something strange about that kid, and we haven't even met him yet." Said Numbuh 4. "We don't know what it is. Anyways, we came here to reason with you. Don't marry him! He has some sort of trick up his sleeve!"

"If I could marry him, I wouldn't, but, if I had to marry him no matter what, I'd have to." Said Numbuh 3. "Royal problems are worse than regular problems! Regular people can marry whoever they want! But no! Royal people have an arranged marriage! They can't refuse! They have to do it, NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 4. "I love you,"

"Numbuh 5 knew it!" said Numbuh 5. "Pay up." Numbuh 2 paid up.

"You guys bet over my love for Numbuh 3?" asked Numbuh 4, dumbfounded.

"It was just a bet," said Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 3. "I love you too, but even that cannot break the wedding. It must go on. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner! And now I'm going to be married to a bum! Please, I wish to be alone!" so the others left her house.

"What did I tell you, Numbuh 4?" said Numbuh 5. "Reasoning doesn't always work." Numbuh 4 wondered how he could get Numbuh 3 back. There has to be a way, but how?…

**(A/N: One question has been answered! I've decided to change it a little bit. Review the answer right now, and I will keep track of who reviewed first. Believe me, I will know! At the end of the story, I will announce the winner! Make sure that when you review, you put down the question, the answer, and what chapter you found it in! Happy Competition!" **


	5. The Wedding

**(A/N: I'm canceling the contest. It's stupid. No more contest. And every song I've used in any of my stories are not mine. I do not own them. I do not own Kids Next Door. That is all.) **

**CHAPTER 5 **

The Wedding 

The church bells were ringing. The wedding had begun. Numbuh 3's friends and family were there. Numbuh 1 wasn't there because he was locked away for becoming so crazy that he'd kill all ofthe boys and men in the world,so there would be no competition, so he would be the only boy left to marry Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 was missing, too.

_"Where is he?" _thought Numbuh 3. _"I guess he couldn't stand seeing his true love get married to someone other than him." _

The organ began to play. The groom, Prince Yukio, made his way down the aisle with the Ring-Bearer, Numbuh 2. The flower girl, Mushi, made her way down the aisle. Then Numbuh 3 came through the doors. She was wearing a royal wedding kimono. Numbuh 3 was smiling, but you could see torture in her eyes. She walked down the aisle until she reached her destination. The ceremony began.

"We are brought here today to marry these two kids against their will," said the minister. "Before we begin, does anyone, besides Princess Kuki, have a reason these two should not be wed?"

"I do!" yelled Numbuh 4. He had just burst through the church doors. Numbuh 3 smiled at him, while Prince Yukio glared at him.

"State your reason," said the minister.

"I thought something fishy was going on," said Numbuh 4. "And I was right. Prince whatever-your-name-is! You aren't related to Princess Kuki, right?"

"Of course not!" yelled Prince Yukio. "And my name is Prince Yukio!"

"And you claim to be the Prince of all of Japan?" asked Numbuh 4.

"I am," said Prince Yukio.

"And you haven't married Princess Kuki yet?" asked Numbuh 4.

"No, I haven't!" yelled Prince Yukio, getting annoyed.

"Well," said Numbuh 4. "You aren't related to Princess Kuki, you haven't married her yet, and you claim to be the Prince of all of Japan. From what you've claimed, how can you be the Prince of all of Japan if Princess Kuki is the Princess of all of Japan?"

"You think that proves anything!" yelled Prince Yukio.

"That, and the fact that there is a zipper on your back," said Numbuh 4, unzipping the zipper.

The Kid came out of the costume!

"The Kid?" everyone said. The Kid glared at Numbuh 4.

"You idiot!" he yelled. "You ruined my chance of marrying my one true love!"

"I love you, too!" said Numbuh 3.

"Really?"

"NO!" yelled Numbuh 3.

The Kid was heartbroken. He tried to run out of the church, but the angry wedding guests attacked him. They sent him to Obedience School.

"This is horrible!" yelled Mrs. Sanban. "We spent a lot of money on this wedding! The cake, the minister, the church, even the party clown! This wedding has to go on! Who could take Jeffrey's place? Anyone that wants to marry my daughter, stand up!"

Numbuh 2 got some ice, and poured it down Numbuh 4's shirt. It caused Numbuh 4 to jump up from his seat.

"I'll get you for that!" yelled Numbuh 4.

"You!" announced Mrs. Sanban. "Marry my daughter! Now!"

"On second thought, THANK YOU!" yelled Numbuh 4. He ran to the platform. The ceremony began.

20 minutes later…

"Do you, Princess Kuki Sanban, take this handsome 10-year-old boy to be your husband?" asked the minister.

"I do," said Numbuh 3, grinning at Numbuh 4.

"And do you, Wallabee Beatles, take this Japanese Princess to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"Duh!" yelled Numbuh 4. "I mean, I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," said the minister.

"Uh," said Numbuh 4, blushing. He didn't get to finish because Numbuh 3 tackled him to the ground, and kissed him.

"This love takes the cake!" said Numbuh 2. "But I'm gonna take it instead." Numbuh 4 slapped Numbuh 2.

"You can't take the wedding cake!" yelled Numbuh 4.

"Awww man!"groaned Numbuh 2.

**THE END**


End file.
